La mission
by lacarpette
Summary: FIC TERMINEE !Imaginons que J.K Rowling ait oublié un élément sur la fin d'année de Harry dans le tome 5 : après la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore confie une mission à Harry : révéler à une soidisante moldue qu'elle est sorcière..
1. L'erreur

Bonjour ou bonsoir, 

Voici une nouvelle fic que j'écris. Je sais que j'avais dit que je mettrais pas de nouveau chapitre en ligne avant la fin des épreuves du bac mais j'ai eu un pic soudain d'inspiration et j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres de cette mini-fic(il n'y aura pas plus de 5 ou 6 chapitres), j'avais peur d'oublier cette idée.

En plus j'ai passé l'épreuve la plus terrible (celle de philo) et donc pour fêter ça je me suis dit que finalement j'allais la mettre sur ff.net.

Mais je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic La crise.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K Rowling excepté le personnage de Loïs et son hibou.

**Résumé. : **Et si J.K Rowling avait oublié de mentionner un élément sur la fin de l'année de Harry dans le tome 5 ? Peu après la mort de Sirius Harry se voit confier une mission par Dumbledore : révéler à une soi-disante moldue qu'elle est en faites une sorcière !

**Chapitre 1** **L'erreur**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et respira l'air frais de la fin de l'été. Il se leva et observa en souriant la jambe de son ami Ron dépassée de son lit.

Il s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Mme Weasley qui préparait déjà le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour, dit il en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Molly. Tu es déjà réveill ? Tu aurais du profiter de ton dernier jour de vacances. Au fait un hibou t'attend dehors…

- Un hibou ?

- Oui, un hiboux marron avec une tâche blanche sur l'aile droite. Il tient une lettre adressé à ton nom. Il ne veut la donner à personne d'autre que toi.

- Ah, d'accord, répondit Harry qui comprit enfin de qui il s'agissait. Je vais la chercher.

Il sortit du Terrier et aperçut un hibou perché sur la barrière. Il s'approcha de lui et le caressa.

- Salut Oscar, dit il doucement.

Le hibou hulula en reconnaissant Harry. Il desserra ses pattes et Harry pu prendre la lettre qu'il avait apporté. Il l'ouvrit et reconnut l'écriture de Loïs. Il s'apprêtait à la lire quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Ron, qui venait apparemment de se réveiller d'après l'état de ses cheveux, lui cria que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Harry rangea l'enveloppe dans son jean et rentra manger.

Ce ne fut seulement le soir que Harry réalisa qu'il avait oublié de lire sa lettre. Il était seul dans la chambre, Ron était parti prendre sa douche. Il sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et se mit à la lire quand Ron entra brusquement en déclarant :

- Ah ! Ca fait du bien une douche !

Harry, surpris, laissa tomber la lettre au pied du lit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le grand roux.

- Rien, répondit Harry qui se levait pour aller la récupérer.

- C'est ça ! lança Ron en saisissant le premier la lettre. Voyons voir…

- Ron rend moi ça.

Ron sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe.

- Aha ! Une écriture de fille…

- Ron , s'il te plaît redonne la moi, s'impatienta Harry.

Ron se mit à lire tout haut en riant.

- _Cher…_

- RON ! REND MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE ! s'énerva Harry.

- _Cher Harry_, reprit Ron imperturbable.

- ROOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!! s'écria Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

- Harry a reçut du courrier d'une fille, lança le rouquin.

- D'une fille ?

- Oui, répondit Ron. Retiens le s'il te plaît Hermione, je continue à lire.

Harry laissa tomber, et s'assis résigné sur son lit. Il fallait bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour de toutes façons. Evidemment il aurait préféré leur dire lui-même, mais bon…

- _Cher Harry, Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'avais encore quelques cours à apprendre avant la fin de l'été. _Faut être fou pour réviser pendant l'ét ! ajouta Ron à la lecture de cette première phrase. _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as passé un bon été avec tes amis. J'ai hâte de te voir à la rentrée mais j'ai peur de ne pas être au niveau même si mes professeurs disent que je suis prête. J'espère que je ne serais pas trop perdue à Poudlard, et que tu me guideras au début (d'après ce que disait Sirius c'est immense !). Je te laisse je dois faire mes bagages._

_Amitiés_

_Loïs._

Harry regarda alternativement ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron s'était assis et le regardait les yeux ronds, attendant visiblement une explication. Hermione, elle, avait les sourcils froncés, et réfléchissait.

- Qui est Loïs ? demanda finalement Ron.

- Comment elle connaissait Sirius ? interrogea Hermione au même moment.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Le mieux serait que je vous raconte tout depuis le début…

- On t'écoute.

- Tout à commencé il y a un peu plus d'un an … commença Harry.

- Quoi ! Et tu nous as rien dit avant ? s'écria Ron.

- Ron ! Calme toi et laisse parler Harry, dit Hermione.

- Donc tout a débuté à la mort de Sirius il y a un an. Après l'enterrement, Dumbledore m'avait demandé si je souhaitais aller dans la maison de Sirius pour récupérer quelques unes de ses affaires avec Remus….

FLASH-BACK

_Nous étions dans sa chambre à coucher en train de regarder dans son armoire si quelque chose nous intéressait. J'ai entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et je suis descendu voir ce qui se passait._

- Je descends deux minutes Remus, dit Harry à un homme aux cheveux grisonnants assis en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs d'une armoire.

- D'accord, Harry.

Harry descendit prudemment les escaliers et s'aperçut que la porte d'entrée de la maison des Black était ouverte. Prudent il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tendit l'oreille.

- Sirius ? Y a quelqu'un ? Sirius ? C'est moi…, disait une voix.

Harry était maintenant dans le hall de la maison. Il tourna sa tête et aperçut une jeune fille brune dans le salon. Harry fut surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et il était étonnant qu'elle connaisse cet endroit.

Soudain elle se retourna et réalisa que Harry l'observait. Elle ne poussa aucun cri mais recula surprise. Puis elle le détailla des pieds à la tête et

Harry s'aperçut qu'elle était moldue, car son visage semblait perplexe à la vue de la robe de sorcier et de la baguette du Gryffondor.

- Qui es tu ? demanda t elle finalement.

- Je…, commença Harry en avançant vers elle.

Mais il trébucha et s'agrippa à un drap qui recouvrait en fait le tableau de l'ancêtre des Black. La jeune fille fut encore plus étonnée quand elle vit le portrait se tourner vers elle et s'écrier :

- AH !!! UNE SANG IMPUR DANS LA MAISON DES BLACKS !

Harry essaya maladroitement de remettre le drap sur le portrait mais la femme hurla :

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS IMMONDE VERMINE !

La jeune fille le regarda surprise.

- PAUVRE FAMILLE BLACK ! AUTANT DE PERSONNES INDIGNES DE SON HOSPITALITE DANS SA MAISON !!

- Taisez-vous, ordonna Harry.

- NE ME DONNE PAS D ORDRE SALE GOSSE ! ET VIRE MOI CETTE SANG DE BOURBE DE MA MAISON !!!!!! s'égosilla la femme en regardant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, courut vers la sortie. Harry essaya de la retenir en lui saisissant le bras mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa peur. Elle hurla et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia, il la lâcha tout de suite et elle en profita pour déguerpir.

Remus accourut quelques secondes plus tard, alerté par les cris du portrait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t il.

- Rien, mentit Harry sans savoir pourquoi. J'ai découvert le portrait de Mme Black sans le faire exprès.

- D'accord. Remontons, tu dois bientôt repartir pour Poudlard.

............................................

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry à Hermione. Je crois que j'avais peur que vous me disiez de le dire à Dumbledore et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un à cette époque, encore moins au directeur. En fait je viens de me souvenir que Mme Black l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui aurait du déjà m'indiquer qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Et que s'est il passé ensuite ?

.................................................

_Ensuite je suis revenu à Poudlard et quelques jours plus tard Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau, il voulait savoir comment j'allais._

- Bonjour Harry, dit le directeur quand Harry entra dans son bureau. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, répondit Harry.

Le directeur planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard vert de tristesse de Harry.

- Non, ça va pas, avoua Harry. Mais il n'y a rien à faire alors…

- Si, Harry. Tu peux arrêter de culpabiliser.

- Je ne culpabilise pas, je suis réaliste : Sirius ne serait pas mort si je n'étais pas allé au Ministère.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, Voldemort t'a manipulé. Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant c'est ton deuil, et tes amis Ronald et Hermione te soutiennent. Tu ne dois pas refuser leur aide. Et puis tu peux continuer à t'entraîner à l'Occulmancie.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il écoutait le directeur sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Pour lui il était clair que c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort.

- Et tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter pour cette prophétie, continua le directeur.

- C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas oublier le fait que si je ne tue pas Voldemort c'est lui qui me tuera !

- Je sais, mais dis toi que cet été, tu seras en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante. Tu pourras te reposer de cette année éprouvante.

- On voit que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'aller chez eux. Si je ne fais pas les travaux ménagers, je m'ennuie à mourir.

........................................

- Tu as parlé comme ça au directeur ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui. C'est vrai que c'était peu être un peu trop familier mais j'étais si triste et énervé contre moi-même que peu m'importait la fonction de la personne à laquelle je parlais, expliqua Harry.

................................................

_A ce moment là, la porte s'est ouverte en grand et Mc Gonagall a courut vers le bureau de Dumbledore en criant :_

- Dumbly ! On a un big problème !

- Calmez vous McGo' et expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe !

...............................

- Quoi ils ont dit vraiment dit ça ?!

- Non je rigole ..

- Oh Harry …

.................................

_Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. C'était McGonagall, elle semblait inquiète._

- Bonjour Minerva, dit Dumbledore. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Nous avons un problème, dit elle à voix basse.

- Expliquez vous.

- Je ne pense pas que Potter ai besoin de nous entendre.

Ils s'écartèrent et parlèrent doucement. Harry ne les entendait pas et ne faisait d'ailleurs aucun effort pour percevoir un mot de leur conversation. Tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment était de sortir de ce bureau, d'aller manger et de se coucher. La tristesse était fatigante.

Mais les minutes s'écoulaient lentement tandis que Harry fixait d'un air absent, Fumseck qui dormait.

- Harry, dit soudain la voix de Dumbledore.

- Oui ? demanda t il en sortant de sa contemplation.

- Le professeur McGonagall et moi pensons que tu devrais te changer les idées. Et il se trouve que nous devons faire face à un problème assez important.

- Oui…, dit Harry qui ne voyait pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

- Et j'ai pensé à toi pour le régler.

- Moi ? répéta Harry.

- Oui, cela te changerait les idées.

- Vous êtes surs qu'un problème en plus pourrait m'aider à aller mieux ?

- Oui, ajouta McGonagall. Cela vous évitera de penser à Sirius, et le chagrin passera.

Harry ne dit rien mais il fulminait de colère. Pour qui se prenaient ils ? Et si il avait envie de continuer à penser à Sirius ? Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, lui. Ce n'était pas comme eux, pour qui la mort de Sirius n'était qu'un souci de plus. Et si il voulait continuer à se morfondre sur son sort, hein ?!

- Personne d'autre que vous ne peut s'en occuper Potter, termina la directrice des Gryffondor. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont pris et étant donné la situation délicate entre le Ministère de la Magie et Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ébruiter cette affaire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- En faisant ses listes d'inscription pour les premières épreuves d'ASPIC que vous passerez l'année prochaine, le professeur McGonagall s'est aperçue que quelqu'un aurait du faire partie des cinquièmes années. Une élève aurait du entrer en même temps que vous en première année à Poudlard. Mais il y a eu une erreur et elle a été oublié.

Harry les regarda perplexe. Ce genre d'erreur était possible même dans le monde de la Magie ?

- L'erreur est humaine et sorcière Harry, déclara Dumbledore devant le regard de son élève. Nous avons pensé que tu pourrais aller la chercher et la prévenir de sa vraie…. identité. Elle est sorcière et doit le savoir.

- Moi ? Mais je… Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

- Qu'elle est sorcière, répondit simplement McGonagall.

- Et vous pensez qu'elle me croira ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Harry, déclara Dumbledore. Tu partiras demain. Tu resteras là-bas le temps qu'il faudra. Ron et Hermione ne doivent pas être au courant. Nous leur avons dit que tu allais à Ste Mangouste pour te reposer un peu loin de Poudlard.

....................................

- Alors tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Et nous qui nous inquiétons pour toi, ajouta Ron amer.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment préféré pouvoir le dire, répondit Harry sincère.

- Et tu étais où exactement ? demanda Hermione.

- A Londres, près du Square Grimmaurd.

Les deux amis le regardèrent interloqués.

..........................

_J'étais moi aussi étonné quand Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était là bas. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller, je craignais qu'il soit trop dur de passer souvent devant la maison de Sirius, en sachant qu'il était mort. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Dumbledore avait réservé une chambre pour moi dans un hôtel Moldu et m'avait donné l'adresse de Loïs, la fille à qui je devais dire qu'elle était sorcière._

Harry était arrivé tard la veille. Il se réveilla vers sept heures le lendemain matin. Il devait se réveiller assez tôt pour pouvoir parler à la jeune fille dès qu'elle sortirait de chez elle.

Il repéra la rue sur un plan et se dirigea vers le 32 Wilson Street. Arrivé là-bas il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'un orphelinat se trouvait au numéro 32. Dumbledore aurait pu le prévenir.

Harry s'assit sur un banc, sur le trottoir d'en face, et attendit que la jeune fille sorte. Il était bientôt sept heures et demie, elle n'allait certainement pas tarder à sortir pour aller en cours. Pendant qu'il patientait, il sortit la photo que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Elle était brune, et avait le teint assez pâle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi profond que la nuit. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part… c'était… Non… C'était impossible, pourtant la ressemblance était frappante.

C'était la fille qu'il avait vu chez son parrain il y a quelques jours.

.......................................

Alors ? C'est pas clair, c'est nul, c'est bien, c'est sans intérêt ?


	2. Loïs Jones

Voici le second chapitre.

Merci à **Tony**, **Alpo** et aux **sœurs Patil** pour leur review ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît pour le moment.

Je préviens ceux qui auraient lu La crise, le personnage de Loïs n'a pas du tout le même caractère que Louise ! D'ailleurs je vais bientôt mettre un nouveau chapitre à cette fic, à la fin de la semaine.

Sinon juste pour vous situez la scène dans le temps parce que je ne crois pas que ça soit très clair, au début de ce chapitre on voir Loïs qui parle avec ses amis. Cela se passe en même temps que Harry explique sa rencontre avec Loïs à Ron et Hermione, mais pour cette partie de l'histoire c'est Loïs qui commence à raconter. En fait il faut s'imaginer que pendant que Loïs explique à ses amis sa rencontre avec Harry, celui-ci continue de raconter à Hermione et Ron comment il avait rencontré Loïs J'espère que c'est assez clair sinon dites le moi et je modifierais ce chapitre.

Dernier détail, comme je n'arrive pas à garder les étoiles dans la mise en page, pour séparer les points de vue de Harry et Loïs, j'ai alterné des lignes de H et de L. Les lignes de H annoncent qu'on passe au point de vue de Harry, et les lignes de L que ça va être celui de Loïs.

J'espère que ce charabia ne vous aura pas dissuader de lire et que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même…

**Chapitre 2**

** Loïs Jones**

- Une Bièreaubeurre, s'il vous plaît.

- Deux limonades.

Les trois amis passèrent commande au garçon du Chaudron Baveur.

- Une Bièreaubeurre ? Loïs, t'as pas déjà assez chaud comme ça ? dit un garçon blond à une jeune fille brune.

- Pas du tout, répondit elle. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas toi qui la boit.

- Alors tu pars demain ? demanda une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, répondit Loïs. Je prends le Poudlard Express à 11h à King's Cross.

- Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ! Tu vas aller dans le collège dirigé par le grand Dumbledore ! s'exclama le garçon.

- Et tu vas voir le Survivant ! renchérit la fille.

- Oui, oui c'est super…, marmonna la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle disait.

- Allez, Loïs. T'inquiète pas on va se revoir ! dit le garçon.

Loïs leur fit un petit sourire forcé pour ne pas que ses amis s'inquiètent, même si elle sentait qu'ils allaient lui manquer le soir même.

Loïs allait maintenant avoir dix sept ans, et elle allait passer son année à Poudlard, où elle allait retrouver un vieil ami, qui lui aussi serait en septième année.

- Si ça se trouve tu seras dans la maison du Survivant, continua Connie, la jeune fille châtain.

- A Gryffondor ? demanda Loïs, en buvant une gorgée de la Bièreaubeurre que venait d'apporter le garçon de café.

- Oui à Gry.. Attends une minute. Comment tu sais qu'il est à Gryffondor ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit, répondit simplement Loïs, en continuant à boire.

Ses deux amis s'échangèrent un regard rempli surpris et se tournèrent vers leur amie, l'air interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune, en regardant ses deux amis, inquiète.

- Tu nous avait jamais dit que tu connaissais Harry Potter, dit Sam, le blond.

- Je vous l'avais jamais dit ?

Les deux amis secouèrent la tête.

- Ah… Bah voilà je vous le dis : je le connais.

- Et comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Comment tu l'as connu ? questionna Connie.

- Oh c'est une longue histoire qui n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

Ils levèrent les sourcils.

- Je vous assure, affirma Loïs.

- Nous, ça nous intéresse Loïs.

- Bon d'accord. Je vous fait la version courte ou longue ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi la courte ? demanda Jack.

- C'est ça : on s'est rencontrés il y a à peu près un an, grâce à un ami commun, en quelque sorte. Je croyais qu'il m'espionnait, mais en fait il était venu me dire que j'étais une sorcière. Voilà.

- Ok. La longue, dirent ils en chœur.

Loïs soupira, but une dernière gorgée de sa boisson et commença son récit.

FLASH BACK

_C'était il y a un an, à la fin du mois de Juin, je crois. _

Un garçon d'environ quinze ou seize ans, portant des lunettes, était assis sur un banc à quelques mètres de l'orphelinat du 32 Wilson Street. Il lisait un journal. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il attendait quelqu'un, et que cette personne ne le connaissait pas. Une voix le sortit de sa lecture. Il rangea son journal et écouta la conversation

- Au revoir Marianne !

Une jeune fille brune, saluait une femme qui nettoyait les carreaux du hall du bâtiment.

- Loïs ! Reviens ici deux minutes ! appela la dénommée Marianne.

Loïs se retourna en soupirant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu vas avoir trop chaud comme ça.

Loïs leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry l'observa plus en détail. Elle portait une T-shirt rouge sous une salopette noire, et il était vrai qu'il faisait déjà lourd pour neuf heures du matin, il avait déjà chaud sous sa chemise.

- Mais non, ça ira, dit Loïs qui descendit les quelques marches du perron du bâtiment.

- Loïs ! l'interpella à nouveau Marianne.

La jeune fille soupira à nouveau et se retourna lentement.

- Oui ?

- Où tu vas ?

- Comme d'habitude : voler dans les magasins, fumer quelques joints et ensuite j'irais certainement embêter des personnes âgées. Ca sera sympa comme journée, je pense, dit elle en souriant effrontément.

- Loïs ! dit la femme en la regardant sévèrement la jeune fille.

- Je plaisante ! Je vais aller faire un tour à Hyde Park et ensuite j'irais probablement me promener dans les rues de Londres.

- Pourquoi ne restes tu pas avec les autres ?

- Oh tu les connais ! Dès que les vacances arrivent ils sont tristes car ils n'ont pas de parents avec qui partir. Pour moi les vacances c'est détente, pas déprime !

- Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas triste de ne pas partir avec une famille ? demanda doucement Marianne.

- Non, répondit Loïs dont le sourire avait disparu. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

La femme ne dit rien et observa la brune avec compassion.

- C'est dommage, murmura t elle.

Loïs prit cela pour de la pitié. Elle ne supportait pas ça.

- Bonne journée Marianne, dit elle en s'en allant.

- Bonne journée, répondit la femme.

Loïs aperçut un garçon d'à peu près son âge se lever de son banc, et elle tourna au coin de la rue.

Elle sortit un paquet de raisins secs de sa poche et entreprit de les manger un par un. Agacée par l'attitude de Marianne, elle jeta le paquet vide deux minutes plus tard.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, mais il avait fallu que Marianne, la regarde avec un air si… pitoyable. Elle détestait le regard qu'avait les gens quand ils savaient ou se remémoraient l'histoire de Loïs. Ils s'apitoyaient sur son sort, ce qu'elle n'accepterait jamais. Elle préférait encore être seule, sans copain ou copine, plutôt qu'être l'ami de quelqu'un qui l'appréciait par pitié. Pourtant Marianne était très gentille. Elle avait été sympa avec Loïs dès son arrivée, l'année précédente.

Les parents de Loïs étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, 6 ans auparavant. Elle n'avait que dix ans. Elle avait survécu, ce qui étonnait tout le monde étant donné que la voiture avait été détruite en mille morceaux. Mais elle était ensuite rester plongée dans un profond coma pendant six mois. Elle s'était réveillée à la veille de Noël, ce qui avait fait dire à tout le monde que cette petite était née sous une bonne étoile malgré le malheur qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait alors du faire face à la réalité, elle était seule. Ses parents étaient chacun enfant unique, et ses grand parents étaient morts avant même sa naissance. Elle fut rapidement placée dans un orphelinat en Ecosse, en pleine nature. Elle était devenue sarcastique et dure. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'était pas née comme ça, qu'elle avait été une petite fille normale, mais elle ne faisait rien pour changer.

A quinze ans, elle fut transférée dans un autre orphelinat, au 32 Wilson Street à Londres, soi disant pour qu'elle puisse accéder à de meilleures universités plus tard. Tout le monde s'était réjoui de son départ, prétextant être heureux pour son avenir mais Loïs savait bien qu'ils étaient surtout contents de la voir partir. Elle perturbait la bonne ambiance de l'orphelinat avec ses remarques ironiques, parfois même cyniques, et sa solitude. Combien de fois la directrice de l'orphelinat s'était elle mise dans tous ses états parce qu'elle était partie faire une promenade en forêt et qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer !

C'est d'ailleurs parce que la Nature lui manquait qu'elle allait si souvent au parc, dès qu'elle avait du temps libre en fait.

Quand elle se retrouva dans le parc elle respira à plein poumons l'air qui paraissait plus frais. Elle marcha quelques instants et s'assis sur un banc en face d'un lac. Elle sortit un livre et commença à lire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry suivit la jeune fille. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Londres mais savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers Hyde Park. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, espérant être le plus discret possible et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur un banc. Elle lisait. Il s'assit quelques mètres plus loin et reprit son journal moldu, faisant mine de le lire.

Harry réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas cours ?

Puis il réalisa que les cours des Moldus finissaient un peu plus tôt que ceux des sorciers. Elle était seule, il pouvait donc aller lui parler tranquillement. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment l'aborder. Et puis comment pourrait il lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Il s'énerva contre Dumbledore. Pourquoi le directeur ne lui avait donné aucun conseil ?!

Il avait abaissé son journal pour continuer à l'observer, espérant trouver une solution rapidement quand elle releva le nez de son livre et vit qu'il l'observait. Ils restèrent un bon moment à se regarder puis elle baissa la tête et reprit sa lecture. Harry continua à se creuser la tête.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Loïs venait de lever la tête et elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'un garçon de son âge la regardait. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle soutint son regard et comprit qu'il s'agissait du garçon qu'elle avait aperçu en face de l'orphelinat. Elle replongea dans sa lecture.

- Salut, dit une voix quelques minutes plus tard.

- Neuf heures et demie, dit elle sans prendre le temps de regarder qui lui parlait.

- Euh… Merci, mais je ne voulais pas savoir l'heure, répondit la voix.

Loïs releva la tête et vit deux yeux verts et une touffe de cheveux noirs la fixer.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais alors ?

- Te… te parler, dit il timidement.

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

- De moi ? répéta-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Tu veux que je te parle de moi ?

- Oui, murmura t il mal à l'aise.

- Et pourquoi je te parlerais de moi ?

- Ben… comme ça pour mieux se connaître.

Loïs fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vu des garçons comme lui essayer d'aborder des filles en venant leur parler alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais elle n'était pas comme elles et n'entrerait pas le jeu de ce séducteur, peu sûr de lui-même.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Moi j'ai envie, déclara il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le banc.

- Et pas moi, dit elle en se levant brusquement.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en grommelant avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était aussi levé et marchait à sa hauteur.

- Oh le pot de colle, marmonna t elle.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda t il avec l'espoir d'entamer une conversation.

- Non, répondit elle sèchement.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence.

- Ecoute, dit soudain Loïs en s'arrêtant, je n'ai pas envie de te parler alors laisse moi maintenant.

Il la regarda hésitant.

Elle reprit sa route mais elle se retourna et vit qu'il la suivait, essayant de se cacher derrière des arbres pour être discret. Elle accéléra le pas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Quel idiot ! » pensa Harry alors qu'elle venait de reprendre son chemin.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune technique pour aborder les gens. Mais ce qu'il devait lui dire était tellement important et étrange ! Jamais elle ne pourrait le croire ! Il décida malgré tout de la suivre discrètement et alla se réfugier derrière des arbres tout en continuant à la pister. Elle se retourna soudain et il s'empressa de se cacher derrière un chêne.

Il jeta un regard quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était repartie, il continua sa poursuite. Mais arrivé à un virage il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus sur le chemin. Pourtant il l'avait vu tourné quelques instants plus tôt.

Quelqu'un tapa alors à son épaule. Il se retourna, face à deux yeux bleus. C'était elle, et elle semblait énervée.

- Bon 007 si tu pouvais arrêter de m'espionner ça serait sympa. En plus t'es vraiment pas discret.

Harry la regarda hébété. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ?

- Je… je ne t'espionnais pas, se défendit il.

- Ah oui ? T'appelles ça comment toi alors ?

- Ben euh… bredouilla t il en cherchant ses mots.

- Bon, tu arrêtes tes délires à la James Bond et on n'en parle plus ok ?

- Je dois te dire un truc important, dit il finalement.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De Sirius, dit il en changeant brusquement le thème du sujet dont il devait parler avec elle.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sirius. Elle regarda inquiète. Comment savait il qu'elle connaissait Sirius ? Elle ne l'avait dit à personne.

- Comment sais tu que je le connais ?

- Je t'ai vu dans sa maison il y a une semaine.

- Quoi ? C'était toi le gugus avec la robe et le bâton dans les mains ? s'étonna t elle en se remémorant la scène.

Il fronça les sourcils et devint tout rouge. Apparemment il n'avait pas trop apprécié sa description.

- Sirius était le parrain du gugus à la robe figure toi, siffla t il.

Elle sourit et se ressaisit au pensant au temps qu'il avait utilisé.

- Comment ça était ?

Le garçon perdit soudain toute couleur et son teint pâle fit ressortir ses yeux couleur émeraude.

- Il est mort, lâcha t il.

Loïs sentit ses jambes trembler et s'appuya contre l'arbre. C'était pas possible. Sirius était le seul adulte avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendu, même si ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois auparavant.

- Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça si brusquement. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le dis, dit il rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? demanda t elle.

- Il a été tué, expliqua t il.

Tué. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête comme un tambour. Elle savait que cet homme avait beaucoup de secrets et n'avait pas une vie normale, ni facile, mais de là à l'assassiner ! Elle savait qu'il était recherché par la police. Elle l'avait reconnu même si on avait pas reparlé de son évasion depuis deux ans. Elle avait une très bonne mémoire des visages. Pourtant elle n'avait rien dit, c'était son seul ami. Et maintenant il était mort.

- Tu ? Mais… bafouilla t elle.

- Comment ça se fait que tu le connaissais toi ? demanda t il.

- Il… On était ami.

Il sourit sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- On était ami.

Harry sourit. Ainsi Sirius n'était pas resté seul pendant qu'il était enfermé dans cette horrible maison. Il avait pu parler avec quelqu'un. Avec cette fille, avec cette sorcière qui ne connaissait pas encore sa condition.

- Ecoute, demanda-t-il, ça te dérangerait de me dire comment vous vous êtes rencontrés Sirius et toi ? Autour d'un verre.

- Un chocolat chaud, dit elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je te raconterais quand j'aurais bu un chocolat chaud.

Harry essuya la sueur de son front et il sortit du parc avec cette fille plutôt étonnante, en direction d'un café.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

- Ensuite je lui ai proposé d'aller discuter autour d'un verre de sa rencontre avec Sirius, raconta Harry.

- J'en reviens pas que pendant toute notre cinquième année , Sirius parlait avec une Moldue, s'étonna Ron.

- Ron ! Elle est pas Moldue ! corrigea Hermione.

- Oui enfin, avec une fille-soi-disant-moldue-mais-qui-en-fait-est-sorcière-mais-qui-le-savait-pas-à-cette-époque.

- En tout cas ça a du être dur de l'aborder, déclara Hermione.

- C'est vrai que tu t'y ai pas très bien pris Harry, dit Ron en riant.

- Eh ben t'avais qu'à le faire toi, grommela t il. En plus avec son caractère elle m'a pas trop aidé.


	3. Sirius

Voici le chapitre 3. Je pense qu'il y aura encore deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin de la fic.

**Résumé. : **tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Loïs Jones, et quelques autres personnages que vous reconnaîtrez.

**Alpo :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Les sœurs Patil** : merci pour votre review voici la suite.

**Chapitre 3**

** Sirius**

- Un jus de citrouille s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse regarda le jeune homme à lunette, perplexe. Loïs le fixa, ce garçon était vraiment bizarre.

- Non, donnez moi plutôt un jus de raisin, dit il devant le regard surpris des deux filles.

- Et pour vous ? demanda la serveuse en se tournant vers Loïs.

- Un chocolat chaud.

- Un choco… Très bien, dit elle en partant.

Loïs l'entendit murmurer un bref 'font bien la paire ces deux l'.

Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse d'un café, dans une rue piétonne.

- Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

- Harry. Et toi ?

- Loïs.

- Et tu as quel âge ?

- 16 ans en Août.

- Moi aussi, mais en juillet.

Après ce bref échange de données un silence s'installa.

- Alors comment tu as connu Sirius ? demanda Harry en rompant le silence.

- Avant de te répondre, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Si il était ton parrain, tu dois savoir qu'il avait… quelques ennuis avec la justice, non ?

- Oui, il était recherché pour meurtre.

- J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas au courant. Je l'ai rencontré en lui ramenant son chien.

- Son chien ?

- Oui son chien noir Sniffle.

- Ah oui Sniffle.

Malgré toutes leur recommandations Sirius était sorti sous forme de chien, pensa Harry.

- C'était peu avant la rentrée scolaire, je venais d'arrivée à Londres. Je me promenais dans le quartier et j'ai vu ce chien noir. J'ai commencé à le caresser, on a passé l'après midi ensemble. Puis en fin de journée je me suis dit que je devais rentrer et… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je lui ai demandé de me montrer où il habitait. Il m'a conduit à sa maison, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Je l'ai laissé entrer chez lui et j'ai commencé à repartir quand la porte s'est ouverte.

------------------FLASH-BACK -----------------------

- Attendez !

Loïs se retourna et vit un grand homme brun au pas de la porte de la maison où elle avait 'raccompagn' le chien.

- Merci d'avoir ramené mon chien, dit l'homme.

- De rien. Mais où est il ? demanda Loïs qui ne voyait pas le chien aux côtés de son maître.

- Il est parti se coucher dans son panier, il est fatigué.

- D'accord. Au fait comment s'appelle t il ?

L'homme parut soudain gêné.

- Sniffle, répondit il au bout d'un moment.

- Est-ce que je pourrais revenir chez vous pour me promener avec Sniffle comme cet après-midi ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Merci. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

………………….

- Je suis revenue plusieurs fois, et nous avons commencé à parler avec Sirius, expliqua Loïs. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a dit que Sniffle était mort.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sirius avait probablement eu peur qu'on le reconnaisse et il avait donc cesser de se transformer. Il avait donc fait croire à Loïs que son chien était mort.

- Et tu allais le voir tous les jours ? demanda Harry.

- Non, on avait un code. Quand il mettait sa cheminée en route c'était que je pouvais venir, sinon je ne pouvais pas.

Harry pensa que ce code avait été mis en place, pour qu'elle ne vienne pas pendant les réunions de l'Ordre.

- Et il y a eu des semaines pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas pu venir, comme des fois où je le voyais tous les jours pendant un mois. Il ne voulait jamais sortir de chez lui. J'ai compris pourquoi quand je l'ai vu de plus près. C'était Sirius Black, l'homme recherché pour avoir tué plusieurs personnes.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

- Non, parce que je m'en suis aperçue alors que je lui avais déjà parlé. Et il me semblait gentil. Les erreurs de justice existent malheureusement.

- Oui, malheureusement.

- On s'est vu dès qu'on le pouvait, et on est devenu amis. Il me parlait de son enfance dans un collège immense, de ses amis, de leur blagues, de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui de toi Harry. Ton père était le meilleur ami de Sirius n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il me disait qu'il était fier d'être ton parrain et que tu ressemblais beaucoup à ton père. Moi de mon côté je lui parlais de ma vie, de mes petits soucis et tout ça.

- Quand vous discutiez de son enfance, hésita Harry, il… il te parlait de magie ?

- De quoi ? Ca va pas, non !

Harry rougit violemment. Il avait espéré que Sirius lui ai déjà parlé du monde de la Sorcellerie pour que lorsqu'il lui annoncerait la nouvelle, ça soit moins violent, mais il s'était trompé.

- Oh non pas elles, grogna soudain Loïs en essayant de tourner sa tête du côté opposé à la rue.

- Tiens salut Loïs ! dit alors une voix.

Harry se tourna vers une grande jeune fille blonde, souriante, très belle, qui portait une minijupe bleue et un débardeur moulant, qui mettait bien en valeur ses formes. Elle était accompagnée d'une amie, aux cheveux châtains très jolie elle aussi. Il se sentit rougir à nouveau et se tassa dans sa chaise.

- Charlotte ! Quelle tristesse de te voir ! dit Loïs joyeusement.

Le sourire de la blonde disparut automatiquement.

- Alors tu t'es trouvé un petit ami ? demanda sa copine en regardant Harry.

- C'est un copain, répondit Loïs.

- C'est vrai que tu ne risque pas d'avoir petit ami, _toi, _lança Charlotte fière de sa réplique.

Son amie éclata de rire et Charlotte ajouta :

- Avec ton look tu ne vas pas attirer beaucoup de monde !

Harry remarqua que Loïs avait serré ses poings.

- Oh Charlotte j'adore cette ceinture bleue ! Mais elle est pas un peu large ?

- Pauvre idiote c'est une minijupe !

- Sans blague ! dit elle en prenant un air faussement surpris. C'est comme ça que tu attires tous les mecs de Londres dans ton lit j'imagine ?

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

- Certainement pas ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je le pense ! dit Loïs avec un sourire méchant.

- T'inquiètes pas Charlotte, dit sa copine, elle dit ça parce qu'elle est jalouse. Elle a jamais eu aucun mec. Même le binoclard, là, elle l'embrassera jamais !

Harry se redressa. C'était lui le binoclard ?!

Loïs saisit sa tasse de chocolat chaud et la renversa sur le chemisier blanc de la fille.

Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur.

- J'espère que t'as mal, sale peste ! s'écria Loïs.

Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient retournés et avaient observé toute la scène. Des murmures et des reproches s'élevèrent de toute la terrasse.

- Tu vas payer ce que tu viens de faire Jones ! hurla la fille aux cheveux châtains avant de repartir avec Charlotte.

Harry se leva, paya l'addition au serveur et entraîna Loïs loin du café.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Harry jeta des regards à la jeune fille. Elle était toute rouge, elle serrait les poings et les dents.

- Arrêtes de t'énerver Loïs, elles sont parties maintenant, tenta le Gryffondor pour apaiser sa colère.

- J'aurais du leur foutre un coup de poing ! Elles auraient mois fait les malines avec un coquard !

Harry ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent de marcher. Il s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc.

- C'étaient qui ? demanda Harry.

- Celle avec la mini jupe, une pauvre fille nommée Charlotte et celle qui s'est pris le chocolat Vanessa, répondit elle alors qu'ils s'étaient assis sur un banc.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Trop longtemps, répondit Loïs sombrement.

- Qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont fait pour que tu leur en veuilles à ce point ?

- Elles se vantent toujours, me narguent en croyant me vexer et sont par-dessus tout complètement idiotes.

- Je vois.

Loïs regarda alors plus attentivement Harry et remarqua une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t elle en désignant la marque.

- Rien de spécial. Une cicatrice que j'ai depuis que je suis petit.

- Elle a une forme bizarre, tu trouves pas ?

- Si.

Un silence s'installa. Harry réfléchit. Quand allait il pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière ? Et si jamais elle réagissait comme elle venait de le faire ? En même temps il ne pu s'empêcher de penser, avec un sourire, que cette Loïs donnerait du fil à retordre à Malefoy si elle venait à Poudlard.

- Au fait, demanda t elle soudain, apparemment plus calme, pourquoi es tu venu me parler de Sirius ? Et puis comment m'as-tu retrouvé. ?

Harry soupira. C'était le moment où jamais de tout lui révéler.


	4. Sorcière

Voici le quatrième chapitre.

**Disclaimer :**Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf ce que vous reconnaîtrez.

**Chapitre 4**

**Sorcière**

Elle lui tendait une perche là. ! C'était l'occasion où jamais de lui annoncer la vérit !

Allez Harry ! Tu es un Gryffondor ! Tu es brave ! Tu vas lui dire ! Tu peux lui dire ! Tu es brave ! Tu es à Gryffondor ! pensa Harry pour se donner du courage.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Loïs.

- Euh… je…., bredouilla t il.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête Loïs ! dit il agacé.

Elle le regarda surpris.

- Ecoute, ce que je dois te dire n'est pas facile à dire. Et ça va certainement te paraître complètement absurde, commença t il.

- Allez tourne pas autour du pot…

- Mais c'est pas vrai tu te tais jamais ! s'énerva Harry. Tu peux pas me laisser parler tranquillement ?

- C'est bon t'énerves pas ! Vas -y je t'écoute, mais dépêche j'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu dois faire ?

- Rien, mais…. Bon allez vas-y.

Il la regarda un instant et reprit.

- Donc comme je te l'ai dit, ce que tu vas entendre peux te paraître irréel pourtant c'est vrai. Voilà euh… il existe un autre monde.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne parla pas.

- C'est le monde de la Magie. Et… tu en fais partie, déclara t il.

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas et le fixa comme si il était fou.

- Bien sûr, dit elle. Tu devrais faire gaffe tu sais, tu lis trop de science-fiction.

Il soupira.

- J'aurais du me douter que tu ne me croirais pas, marmonna t il. Mais pourquoi il m'a donné cette sale mission !

- De qui tu parles là. ?

- Bon cette fois tu vas me laisser finir tout ce que j'ai à te dire d'accord ?

- Si tu veux, souffla-t-elle.

- Bien alors le monde de la magie existe, que tu le crois ou non. Mais les Moldus, c'est-à-dire les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ne peuvent pas le voir. J'ai habité chez mon oncle et ma tante pendant dix ans, jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, l'école pour les futurs sorciers comme toi et moi. A Poudlard on apprend à se servir de la Magie, c'est comme un collège mais pour sorciers. Toi tu aurais du y rentrer il y a cinq ans, comme moi et mes amis. Mais il y a eu un problème et tu n'as pas reçu de lettre, c'est pourquoi tu es restée dans le monde Moldu. Hier le directeur s'est aperçu de cette erreur et m'a chargé de venir t'annoncer que tu étais sorcière.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle paraissait étonnée mais pas moqueuse. Y avait il une chance, même minuscule pour qu'elle le croit ?

- Si tu es sorcier tu dois pouvoir te servir de la magie non ?

- Oui.

- Alors montre moi.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors du monde de la magie.

- Pfff… J'étais sûre que c'était des bobards tout ça ! s'exclama t elle, visiblement déçue.

Oui déçue. Ce que Harry lisait dans ces yeux bleus c'était bel et bien de la déception. Alors elle l'avait cru ?

Il hésita quelques secondes et sortit sa baguette magique.

-_Orchideus_, chuchota –t-il

Un bouquet de fleurs apparut dans ses mains. Elle regarda le bouquet puis Harry, étonnée et abasourdie.

- Tous les magiciens professionnels savent faire ça, déclara t elle finalement.

Il poussa un soupir. Elle ne l'avait pas cru. Une idée jaillit dans son esprit.

- Très bien, dit il. Tu vois cet homme là bas avec son sac de sport ? dit il en désignant un grand blond musclé.

- Oui.

-_Cracbadabum,_lança Harry.__

Aussitôt les coutures du sac lâchèrent et il se déchira.

- Et meeerde, grommela l'homme en se baissant pur ramasser le contenu de sac par terre.

- Tu me crois cette fois ?

- Oui, enfin je crois, murmura t elle. Tu peux faire autre chose ?

- Euh… Regarde, dit il en désignant une cannette qui traînait sur le sol._Accio cannette !_

Loïs vit avec stupeur le bout de ferraille s'élever dans les airs et se diriger vers eux. 

Elle resta bouche bée.

- Alors ? demanda Harry fier de sa prestation.

- Comment tu … Et tu penses que moi aussi je saurais faire ça ?

- Oui avec de l'entraînement.

- C'est incroyable, murmura t elle.

Harry la laissa revenir de sa surprise.

- Mais comment puis-je savoir si je suis vraiment une sorcière ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Il ne t'ai jamais rien arrivé de bizarre dans ta vie ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien, quand j'était petit, ma tante a voulu me couper les cheveux. La coupe était si moche que j'en avais honte et le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé mes cheveux avaient repoussé, toujours aussi ébouriffés.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna t elle.

- Oui, dit il en souriant devant les deux yeux bleus écarquillés de la jeune fille.

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu ça, déclara-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une chouette effraie attira l'attention de Harry. En plein jour il était étrange qu'un volatile nocturne soit posé sur la branche d'un arbre en face d'eux, surtout avec une lettre accrochéé à la patte.

- Viens voir, dit Harry en se levant et en s'approchant de l'oiseau.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Voici le moyen de communication utilisé fréquemment par les sorciers, répondit Harry en détachant la lettre de la patte de la chouette.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis sûr que tu as réussi à accomplir ta mission. Pourrais tu me rejoindre devant la maison de Sirius, ce soir vers 22h30 avec Loïs ?_

_Dumbledore_

Harry observa Loïs qui caressait les plumes de l'oiseau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse le soir à par dormir ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi ? Je dois voir le directeur de Poudlard et il veut que tu sois là.

- A quelle heure ?

- 22h 30.

- Mlle Valto, la responsable de l'orphelinat, ne voudra jamais, répondit Loïs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde doit être rentré pour 21h30 le soir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'a jamais dépassé le couvre feu, taquina Harry.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit elle en haussant les épaules. Seulement la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je me suis fait repérer et punir. Et être de corvée de vaisselle et de repassage pendant un mois ce n'est pas super si tu vois ce que je veux dire… En plus Valto m'a dit que si jamais je recommençais, je n'aurais plus le droit de sortir seule la journée, et je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'être enfermé là bas tout l'été.

- Je vois… Et si je te disais que je connaissais un moyen pour que tu sortes sans te faire voir ? proposa Harry.

- Je te dirais que tu délires complètement, parce que j'y ai réfléchi des centaines de fois et j'ai jamais rien trouvé.

- Mais c'était avant que tu connaisses la magie, déclara-t-il malicieusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils quelques instants, puis sourit. Ce type avait l'air de s'y connaître.

Après qu'elle lui ai indiqué où se trouvait sa chambre, ils se fixèrent rendez vous à 22h précises devant la fenêtre de Loïs pour le soir même.


	5. Magie

Voici le cinquième chapitre. Il n'en reste plus que deux avant la fin.

**Abdnezarus : **merci pour tous tes compliments ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Gaelle griffondor : **merci pour ta review !

**Riri : **merci pour ta review, oui j'ai eu mon bac, malgré le plaisir que je prend à écrire cette fic, ce qui m'a perturbé pour mes révisions ! lol

**Note :** si jamais vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographe, vocabulaire, grammaire, conjugaison ou quoique ça se soit d'autre, dites le moi et je modifierais. C'est toujours désagréable de lire une fic avec des fautes.

**Chapitre 5**

**Magie**

Le soir même, Loïs fit semblant d'aller se coucher à 21h 30 tandis que les autres continuaient à jouer aux cartes. Elle sortit un pull car dans la journée le temps s'était rafraîchi et le ciel était orageux. Puis elle attendit que Harry vienne sans cesser de se repasser les évènements de la journée dans la tête. Cela faisait beaucoup en moins de 24 heures.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle entendit des coups à sa fenêtre. Elle se releva surprise, et observa la fenêtre. Elle faillit pousser un cri. Elle était au premier étage et Harry semblait flotté dans les airs.

- Comment tu fais ça ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir ouvert.

- Magie, répondit il simplement. Allez monte, dit il en désignant le balais entre ses jambes.

Elle suivit son regard et sursauta à la vue du balais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne risques rien avec moi, et puis c'est un Eclair de Feu, ajouta-t-il devant la mine hésitante de Loïs.

- Parce qu'ils ont des noms en plus, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, avant de s'installer sur le balais et de se cramponner à la taille de Harry.

Ils se posèrent quelques mètres plus loin dans la cour de l'orphelinat, à l'abri des lumières de la ville.

- _Reducto_, lança Harry au balais.

Celui-ci rétrécit jusqu'à faire la taille d'une allumette et Harry le glissa dans sa poche. Puis il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité tandis que Loïs observait les alentours, soucieuse qu'on ne les voit pas.

- Viens avec moi, dit il.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Loïs devant la couleur étrange de la cape.

- Une cape d'invisibilité, répondit Harry. Allez viens avant qu'on nous voit.

Elle se glissa sous la cape et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils restèrent cachés sous la cape pendant encore quelques mètres puis, quand Harry fut certain que personne ne les regardait, il enleva la cape.

- Si c'est ça la magie, ça doit être super, chuchota Loïs.

- Ca n'a pas que des avantages, marmonna Harry en pensant à la mort récente de son parrain, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le 12 square Grimmaurd.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils aperçurent la veille maison, et Harry reconnut le directeur de Poudlard sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonsoir, leur dit Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir, répondirent ils.

- Loïs voici Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, présenta Harry.

Le directeur observa quelques instants la jeune fille mal à l'aise mais qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer.

- Entrons, déclara finalement Dumbledore.

Ils suivirent le vieil homme dans la maison et s'installèrent dans le salon, où les attendait…une femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Bonsoir Harry, déclara t elle quand elle le vit.

- Bonsoir, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il à Tonks, qu'il avait reconnu.

- C'est ce que je vais vous expliquer, dit Dumbledore.

Ils s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil et le directeur reprit.

- Loïs, Harry a du te dire que tu étais une sorcière, n'est ce pas ?

La brune hocha la tête.

- D'ailleurs j'y ai réfléchi toute à l'heure, et c'est impossible que je sois une sorcière, personne n'était sorcier dans ma famille, dit elle.

- Beaucoup de sorciers sont issus de famille de Moldus, expliqua Harry.

- Ah bon.

- Tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard cette année, tu as trop de retard, déclara Dumbledore C'est pourquoi tu vas partir avec Nymphadora…

- Appelez moi Tonks par pitié, soupira la femme.

- Tu rejoindras un centre pour les sorciers comme toi qui n'ont pas pu suivre normalement leur scolarité ou qui sont en retard, continua Dumbledore sans faire attention à la remarque de Tonks. Nymphadora est la directrice de ce centre. Tu partiras demain soir, nous préviendrons Mlle Valto demain.

- Comment la connaissez-vous ? s'étonna Loïs.

- Je me suis renseigné. Comme je te le disais dans ce centre tu auras un an pour apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, ainsi tu pourras faire ta dernière année à Poudlard et rejoindre Harry.

- Mais professeur comment va-t-elle faire pour rattraper six ans ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Le programme est condensé, expliqua Tonks, et nous utilisons des potions pour diminuer le besoin de sommeil, des retourneurs de temps pour que les journées soient plus longues, et dès que nous arriverons là bas nous nous mettrons au travail.

- Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas été prévenue ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de Poudlard ? demanda Loïs.

- C'est ce que j'ai cherché à comprendre pendant que Harry se chargeait de sa mission, expliqua Dumbledore. Tu as eu un accident de voiture il y a quelques années, n'est ce pas ?

Le visage de Loïs s'assombrit et elle murmura un 'oui'.

- C'était il y a cinq ans, reprit le directeur. Et tu es la seule de ta famille à t'en être sortie.

- Allez droit au but s'il vous plaît, demanda Loïs.

- Très bien. Tout le monde a cru que tu étais morte, même le monde de la Magie, c'est pourquoi ton nom a été rayé de la liste des enfants qui devaient recevoir une lettre. Ce que nous ne savions pas c'est que tu étais simplement dans le coma. C'est pourquoi pendant cinq ans tu es restée dans le monde Moldu.

- Il existe beaucoup d'autres erreurs comme moi ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Vous serez une dizaine au centre, répondit Tonks. De différentes nationalités et de différents âges.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes et finalement ce fut le directeur qui rompit le silence.

- Loïs, je peux te parler en privé. ?

Harry et Tonks sortirent et allèrent dans la cuisine la laissant seule avec le vieil homme.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ce genre de chose n'est pas facile à annoncer, commença le directeur.

- Après ce que je viens d'entendre, je suis prête à tout, plaisanta Loïs. Rien ne peut être pire.

Le directeur sourit, tristement.

- N'est ce pas ? dit elle en perdant son sourire devant la mine de l'homme.

- Tu as du souvent te demander pourquoi tu avais été la seule à avoir survécut à l'accident, non ?

- Ca m'est arrivé quelques fois.

- Avant que les enfants de Moldus ne découvrent qu'ils sont sorciers, ils leur ai souvent arrivé des choses… bizarres, du à leur pouvoir magiques, encore incontrôlés. Ainsi certains se retrouvent dans des endroits sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi.

« C'était certainement de ce genre de chose que me parlaient Harry », pensa Loïs.

- Quand votre voiture a percuté le camion, tu as eu… comme un réflexe et tu t'es téléporté, en quelques sortes, hors de la voiture, c'est comme ça que tu as survécu.

Loïs resta muette et accusa le coup du mieux qu'elle pu, mais c'était difficile. Si elle avait continué à vivre, c'était seulement à cause de ses pouvoirs ? Le sentiment contre lequel elle luttait si souvent, mais qui était tellement puissant, s'insinua dans son esprit. Si elle était morte avec ses parents dans l'accident, cela lui aurait évité toute la tristesse et la souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle s'était réveillée seule, orpheline. Aujourd'hui elle connaissait la cause de tout ça, c'était ses pouvoirs. N'importe qui aurait sauté de joie en apprenant qu'il était sorcier et qu'il pouvait faire des choses incroyables avec, mais pas elle. A cet instant elle aurait voulu ne jamais savoir qu'elle était sorcière, restée dans l'ignorance de la raison pour laquelle elle avait survécu à ce drame. Car elle était en colère contre quelque chose de profondément ancrée en elle, sa magie.

- Tu as roulé hors de la voiture et tu t'es cognée contre le trottoir, c'est pour ça que tu es tombée dans le coma, acheva le directeur qui n'était pas vraiment sûre que la brune l'écoute réellement tant elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques instants elle releva la tête et se remit à fixer le directeur.

- Harry va te raccompagner à ta chambre, déclara Dumbledore.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un profond silence qui inquiéta Harry. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'orphelinat, il se décida à prendre la parole.

- Loïs, ça va ?

- Bien sûr, répondit elle d'une petite voix.

Il observa du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Loïs. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage et il se doutait bien pourquoi.

- Tu plaisantes, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est parti, répondit il.

- Laisse moi le temps de digérer les infos, tu veux ? dit elle d'un ton sec.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Harry qui devinait que c'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit qui l'avait bouleversé.

- Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne, répondit elle.

- C'est à propos de l'accident, c'est ça ? continua-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui te mette dans cet état.

- Eh ben t'as raison ! s'exclama t elle brusquement en relevant la tête vers lui. Il vit deux yeux bleus humides. Bien deviné c'est là dessus ! T'es content ?!

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je ne répèterai rien, si c'est ce qui te fait peur, assura-t-il.

- Tu ne comprendrai pas.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Oui, j'en suis persuadé.

- Eh bien tu te trompes, mes parents aussi sont morts alors que j'ai survécu, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle essuyait rapidement la première larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Tu vois ça ? dit il en désignant du doigt sa cicatrice. C'est la marque que m'a laissé le plus grand Mage Noir quand il a voulu me tuer après avoir assassiné mes parents.

- C'est la Magie qui t'a sauvé toi aussi ?

- Oui, la magie de l'amour de ma mère, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais je croyais que tu l'avais depuis que tu étais petit ?

- C'est exact, depuis que j'ai un an précisément. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître mes parents comme toi.

- Alors tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain sans famille alors que la veille tu étais avec tes parents, dit elle alors que les larmes se faisaient plus nombreuses et qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de les essuyer.

- C'est vrai, mais je sais ce que c'est de toujours se demander comment aurait été ta vie si ils avaient survécu. Je sais que cette question est une torture inutile qui revient trop souvent et contre laquelle il est difficile de lutter.

Loïs ne répondit pas.

- Voilà, on est arrivé, dit il quand ils arrivèrent au 32 Wilson Street.

Harry agrandit son balais, ils remontèrent dessus et il la laissa dans sa chambre.

- Harry , tu seras là demain pour mon départ ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir.

- Bien sûr. Allez bonne nuit et à demain, dit il en partant.

- A demain.


	6. Départ

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

**Abdnezarus :** merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

**Gaelle gryffondor **: merci pour ta review !

**Riri : **désolée que ma fic se termine maintenant mais je n'avais plus d'idée pour le reste, mais va voir la note à la fin du chapitre. Au fait, oui j'ai eu mon bac même en écrivant mon bac, d'ailleurs vu les résultats je me demande si elle ne m'a pas porté chance ! lol

**Chapitre 6 **

**Le départ**

Le lendemain Harry alla sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Remus Lupin qui était de passage à Londres.

Lupin était dans la maison, chargé de sa surveillance. Harry en profita pour lui dire pour quelle raison il se trouvait à Londres et Remus lui apprit qu'il avait été nommé Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour la prochaine année scolaire.

Tandis que Lupin recherchait un livre chez Fleury et Bott, Harry trouva le livre de _L'histoire de Poudlard._ Il pensa à Hermione puis à Loïs et décida de l'acheter.

Le soir, Harry arriva au 12 Grimmaurd Place à 19h45 comme prévu.

A 20h Loïs, Dumbledore et Tonks rentrèrent dans la maison. Loïs semblait nerveuse. Tandis que Dumbledore, Tonks et Lupin prenaient un thé ensemble, Harry et Loïs sortirent, s'assirent sur les marches du perron et discutèrent.

- Alors… tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Oui, répondit elle.

- Tu n'es pas trop triste de quitter les autres enfants de l'orphelinat ?

- Pas du tout, répondit elle en souriant.

- Ah bon ?

- Je n'avais pas d'ami là bas, à part Marianne à qui j'ai promis d'écrire. Le reste, je ne leur parlais pas et eux non plus.

Harry ne répondit pas, et pensa que lui aussi, avant de savoir qu'il était sorcier, n'avait pas d'ami.

- Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose ? dit elle soudain.

- Oui ?

- Je… je ne suis pas une trouillarde d'habitude, mais là je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… j'ai peur. Je voudrais que tu me rassures parce que je me pose plein de questions. Par exemple comment as-tu su que Poudlard serait bien ? Que le monde de sorciers t'irait bien ?

- Je ne l'ai pas su avant d'y être, répondit il. Mais je savais que ce que je laissais ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que j'allais découvrir. Et d'après ce que je sais de toi, je pense que ça serait aussi ton cas.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu devais t'ennuyer seule là-bas et vu comme tu étais émerveillée devant les sorts que je t'ai montré, je suis sûre que tu es impatiente de commencer à apprendre la magie. Je me trompe ?

- Non, dit elle en souriant. Mais dis moi, comment est ce que c'est là bas ?

- A Poudlard ?

- Oui, à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier en général.

- C'est très différent du monde Moldu et en même temps c'est pareil. Les sorciers utilisent très souvent la magie dans leur vie quotidienne, et c'est vrai que pour des gens issus de famille moldue tout paraît nouveau. Par exemple d'après ce qu'on m'a dit pour aller au centre de Tonks tu vas utiliser un Portoloin. C'est un objet qui sert à téléporter les personnes, tu le touches et tu te retrouves dans un autre endroit. C'est une sensation pas très agréable, mais c'est très pratique.

Loïs le regarda les yeux écarquillés, un sourire aux lèvres.

- A Poudlard il y a quatre maisons, Serdaigle, Poufousffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor, expliqua Harry. Les élèves sont réparties dans ces maisons à leur arrivée au collège. Moi je suis à Gryffondor, la maison des lions… Attends deux secondes, dit il en entrant dans la maison.

Il ressortit une minute plus tard, un livre sous le bras.

- Pour Poudlard, je crois que ce livre te dira tout, dit Harry en lui tendant le gros volume de _L'Histoire de Poudlard._

Loïs le regarda un instant et le prit dans ses mains, observant la couverture, qui représentait des calèches qui se dirigeaient vers le château.

- Elles bougent ou je rêve ?

- Elles bougent, affirma Harry. C'est comme ça dans le monde sorcier.

- C'est génial, murmura Loïs. Merci.

- Mais tout n'est pas merveilleux pour autant, reprit Harry. Même dans le monde des sorciers, les problèmes de racisme existent et les guerres aussi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Euh… rien… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, bredouilla Harry.

- Non, non ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? demanda Loïs fermement.

- Eh bien un mage noir, celui qui m'a fait ça, expliqua-t-il en montrant sa cicatrice, est revenu. Il déteste les sorciers qui viennent de famille Moldu ou ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur.

- De sang pur ?

- Les gens dont les parents ne descendent pas d'une longue famille de sorciers ne sont pas considérés comme ayant le sang pur.

- Et qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire contre lui ?

- Résister contre lui et les personnes qui sont d'accord avec lui, les Mangemort, ceux qui le disent clairement et ceux qui le sous-entendent. C'est comme ça que Sirius est mort, il a été tué par un Mangemort il y a deux semaines, pour me protéger.

- Il y en a beaucoup.. des Mangemort ?

- Une minorité seulement mais ils effraient la population qui n'ose pas se rebeller pour la plupart.

- Tu en connais ?

- Oui. A Poudlard, il y en a quelques uns qui n'hésitent pas à afficher leur opinion.

- Loïs ? Il est temps de partir, dit Tonks qui venait de sortir.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et la suivirent.

- Harry, demanda Loïs alors que Tonks apportait le Portoloin, on va se revoir ?

- Oui, promit il, à Poudlard. Et je t'écrirais.

- Moi aussi, dit elle.

Elle posa sa main sur un gant en plastique, Tonks fit de même (les valises de Loïs avaient été réduites et tenaient dans la poche de Tonks). Elles disparurent la seconde suivante.

- Voilà, dit Harry.

- C'est dingue cette histoire, commenta Ron.

Harry sourit, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de raconter. Il avait promis à Loïs qu'il la reverrait et il allait tenir sa promesse. Malgré l'année mouvementée qu'il venait de vivre, avec le retour et les attaques de Voldemort, il avait encore survécu à une autre année. Il fallait espérer qu'il survivrai à celle qui allait commencer le lendemain.

LLLLLLL

Loïs venait d'arriver au 32 Wilson Street. Marianne lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à dormir ici le temps d'aller à Poudlard. Elle avait dit au revoir à Connie et Sam il y avait quelques minutes, le cœur serré. Elle regarda le bâtiment et entra.

Son hiboux ne cessait de hululer.

- Calme toi Oscar, lui dit elle. Tu pourras voler comme tu veux à Poudlard. Mais attend encore un peu.

- Ah Loïs te voilà. ! s'exclama soudain une voix.

Elle reconnut Marianne qui se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Puis elle la conduisit à une chambre à côté de la sienne où elle posa sa cage et ses valises. Après avoir discuté pendant près d'une heure avec Marianne elle alla se coucher.

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle était trop excitée à l'idée de découvrir enfin Poudlard. Elle ressentait aussi une certaine appréhension. Elle allait arriver dans une classe où tout le monde se connaissait depuis six ans et elle serait seule. Harry lui avait dit dans ses lettres qu'il serait là avec ses amis et qu'il l'aiderait à s'intégrer. Elle connaîtrait au moins une personne là bas. C'est sur cette pensée rassurante qu'elle s'endormit.

HHHHHHH

Le lendemain en se levant Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait prendre le Poudlard Express.

Il du bien vite se lever car Mme Weasley était un peu stressée, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils arrivent en retard.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ à onze heures moins dix.

Mme Weasley leur rappela pour la centième fois de ne pas faire de bêtises et de bien étudier pour leur examens.

- Tu as bien entendu Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, répondit il tandis qu'il cherchait une personne sur le quai de la gare.

Soudain il vit Loïs apparaître près de la barrière, une valise et une cage dans laquelle il reconnut Oscar, étaient posées sur le chariot qu'elle poussait. Elle semblait étonnée mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits. Son regard croisa celui de Harry, et elle lui sourit. Il lui fit un signe de la main et elle s'approcha de lui.

LLLLLLLL

Tonks lui avait dit de courir dans la barrière. Mais elle allait se la prendre dans la figure ! En même temps elle était dans le monde magique alors…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa son chariot droit dans la barrière, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact mais il n'y eu aucun choc. Elle rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle se trouva sur un quai rempli d'élèves, de parents, de valises, de hiboux et de … crapaud ?

Elle vit un garçon joufflu passer en courant devant elle.

- Trevor ! Trevor ! Reviens le train va bientôt partir ! criait il.

Elle promena son regard sur les élèves à la recherche de Harry et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur deux yeux verts. C'était lui. Elle sourit, et il lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

Elle poussa son chariot vers lui. A côté de lui se tenait une fille brune, un grand roux, une rousse et une femme également rousse.

- Bonjour, dit elle quand elle arriva à leur hauteur.

Il se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry. Je vous présente Loïs Jones, déclara-t-il aux autres. Loïs, voici Mme Weasley, dit il en lui montrant la femme rousse, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, poursuivit il en désignant respectivement le grand roux, la brune et la rousse.

- Bonjour, répéta Loïs.

- Bonjour, répondirent ils.

- Harry, qui est ce ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Je t'expliquerai quand je t'écrirai maman, dit Ron le grand roux. Le train va bientôt partir.

- D'accord.

Mme Weasley les embrassa une dernière fois et ils montèrent dans le train. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment tous les quatre, Ginny était partie rejoindre ses amis dans un autre wagon.

HHHHHHHHHH

Un silence s'installa dans le compartiment tandis qu'ils rangeaient leur valise.

- Alors comment ça va ? demanda Harry en essayant de rompre le silence pesant.

- Bien et vous ? répondit Loïs.

La conversation démarra et Harry constata avec plaisir que Ron et Hermione s'entendaient visiblement bien avec Loïs.

Une heure après le départ du train, Harry entendit en grimaçant une voix traînante, se rapprocher d'eux. Un blond au visage trop familier apparut derrière la vitre en souriant.

- Beurk ! Ca pue la Sang-de-Bourbe ici, déclara Malefoy en ouvrant la porte du wagon.

Harry eut à peine le temps de bondir de son siège en même temps que Ron que déjà Loïs, la plus près de la porte, l'avait giflé.

Drago la regarda rouge de colère. Ou de douleur.

- Qui t'es toi ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- Loïs Jones, répondit elle sur un ton aussi sec.

- T'aurais jamais du faire ça, dit il en repartant.

LLLLLLLL

Loïs leva les yeux au ciel et les deux garçons se rassirent.

- C'était qui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un gros con, dit Ron.

- Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard, répondit Hermione.

- Et pour qui il se prend pour dire des choses pareilles ?! s'exclama Loïs.

- Pour un fils de Mangemort, informa Harry.

Loïs le regarda un instant et elle se remémora sa conversation avec Harry juste avant de partir au Centre il y avait un an. C'était donc de lui qu'il parlait quand il évoquait les personnes « qui n'hésitent pas à afficher leur opinion ».

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Et bien cette année ce Malefoy aurait à faire à une 'sang de bourbe' qui ne se laisserait pas insulter.

Une femme avec un chariot rempli de provisions arriva à ce moment là et ils se jetèrent tous les quatre sur les friandises.

Alors que Hermione était partie dans le wagon des préfets, et que Ron et Harry jouaient aux cartes, Loïs colla son front à la fenêtre et regarda la paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Connie et Sam lui manquaient déjà beaucoup mais Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient sympas. Et elle avait un pré sentiment : elle passerait une bonne année à Poudlard, d'ailleurs elle avait hâte de voir enfin le grand château qu'elle avait longuement observé sur la couverture de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

---------------------------

**Note : **Voilà c'est fini. C'est un peu brusque comme fin mais je vous laisse imaginer la suite. D'ailleurs si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé pour écrire la septième année de Harry ou l'année de Loïs à Poudlard, qu'il n'hésite pas (mais prévenez moi avant quand même s'il vous plaît).

Et merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **tony, Alpo, les sœurs Patil, J.Luc, Abdnezarus, gaelle Gryffondor **et** Riri. **


End file.
